motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
MotorStorm 6 Wishlist
This is the page to put your suggestions in for the next MotorStorm. Add your suggestion by pressing Enter at the end of the previous person's suggestion. For more instructions, head here. Suggestions *Free-roam 16:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Cockpit view 16:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Reversible tracks 16:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Customization (without online challenges being necessary) Chuck1551 (talk) 17:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Character customisation Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 20:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *An open vehicle class system. Depending on what parts your car has, it's class will shift so you can essentially decide what class you want Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 20:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Manual Transmission *Enduro - Kind of like freeroam, there is a set checkpoint, and you get there by any means (no set course) so you just floor it across the landscape. Sammyrock0087 00:41, July 24, 2012 UTC *Vehicle exclusive characters - Different characters assigned to different vehicles, so you don't choose one character for every vehicle like in Pacific Rift and Apocalypse. The reason for this is so that the players racing leathers match the colour scheme of their vehicle like in Monument Valley. Sammyrock0087 00:43, July 24, 2012 UTC *The ability to build your own car from either a vehicle class chassis or scratch. 02:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *Every vehicle thats ever been in MotorStorm to be in MotorStorm 6 with full customisation, not like Apocalypse where they got rid of 80% of the cars, it was far too small a line-up. Sammyrock0087 10:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *Intergrated custom soundtrack system - If you wish to put your own music, then it flows with the game, (cutting off at loading screens etc.) Sammyrock0087 23:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *Revert to original soundtrack system - official artists with a variety of genres ranging from dance to metal, rather than the 'custom' take on the Apocalypse soundtrack. We want to see the return of artists like Pendulum, Slipknot, Noisia, Hyper, In Flames, Black Tide, The Body Snatchers and all the others! Sammyrock0087 23:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *More trophy unlocked cars like in Pacific Rift, it is fun and challenging, and motivates you more to aim for the trophy. TylerSammyrock0087|Sammyrock0087]] 23:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to save up to 5 custom design slots for each individual vehicle, kind of like the different liveries on Monument Valley and Pacific Rift, but you create them yourself like Apocalypse. Sammyrock0087 20:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) *Little features like in-game challenges a la DiRT 2; e.g. lead for an hour, jump a combined distance of 10,000 ft. Chuck1551 (talk) 19:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) *Atmospheric intro, not the cartoony affair of Apocalypse. Chuck1551 (talk) 11:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *More to that point, atmospheric menus like MV and PR where there's footage of the festival and there's lots going on, not like Apocalypse's still background image. Sammyrock0087 14:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Revert to original MotorStorm format with no story line, keeping the 'anonymous' feel, but keep the characters from Apocalypse playable in MotorStorm 6 eg. the Roadkill boys, Loner, Tyler, Mash etc. (Keep the names and the way they look, and maybe a quick back story). Sammyrock0087 14:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Soundtrack Suggestions *Pendulum - Blood Sugar *Slipknot - Duality *Hyper - Replica *Black Tide - Shout *Nirvana - Smells like Teen Spirit *QOTSA - You think I aint worth a Dollar, but I feel like a Millionaire *Hadouken! - Lights Out (Spor DNB Remix) *Rise Against - Give it All *Overseer - Supermoves *The Offspring - Stuff is Messed Up